Will
by isumi 'kivic
Summary: Tezuka, the leader of the strongest clan in the world of Pangea and one of the highest-leveled Knights. Fuji, a mysterious Mage who suddenly appeared and was looking for something. A tale of those controlled by humans. AU, RPG!TezukaFuji, shounen-ai.
1. The Mysterious Mage

Title: Pangea

Author: isumi'kivic'

Pairings: The epitome of kawaii-ness; TezukaFuji. May we would be blessed by more of their fanservice everyday. *nods*

Genre: AU-RPG characters. It's… confusing since I tried to maintain their… humanity (if you could say so), but I also have to keep in mind that when their users are logged in, they're controlled. *scratches head*

Warnings: Standard warnings of shounen-ai and OOC-ness. Might be a little bit confusing, since I myself was confused on how to write this.

Disclaimer: I own Tennis no Oujisama and its property!!—in my dreams. *sobs*

A/N: For my beloved Neesan: a1y_puff, this is what I promised you when you requested it, and even though this might be not what you're expecting, I tried my best. It's supposed to be your b'day fic, but I don't think I'm confident enough with this—as this is my first AU!TeFu—to give it as your b'day present. Still, you'll get your b'day fic from me soon enough. Tomorrow night, maybe? Sunday at most… XD

This is the first part of the fic, there're still two or three or may be four more to go. Please bear with me. *bows*

Anyhooo… enjoy, TezukaFuji fans!

_A Tennis no Oujisama Fanfiction_

_**Will**_

Pangea. A world full of wonders and mysteries, magic and elements, battles and quests. Unknown items and newfound skills. Clans and their base camps. Monsters and challenges. A beautiful world of online RPG game, where one could meet other people from all over the world and be friends, regardless of who or what you were.

"Oniisan, are we going online tonight?"

"Yes, Rika. We can't miss the clan's meeting, now can we?"

The primary quest of this game was to acquire an unknown item called 'Legendary'. If a player acquired it, he or she would win the game, and the whole world would start all over again.

"Rika, get your headset! We're going online!"

"Alright, alright! Geez, Oniisan, could you wait a minute? No one would even dare to be angry if Tezuka and Yukimura were late for once! Have you finished your homework yet, anyway?"

"I finished it at school. I'm logging in."

"Aaah! Meanie! Wait a minute, will you? Oniisan!!"

----o0oTezukaFujio0o----

**_username: tezuka_kunimitsu_**

**_password:********_**

**_-logged in-_**

A pair of hazel eyes opened, scanning the surroundings.

_My user has logged in._

He let his body moved by itself—he was, after all, programmed to be controlled by his user. Stepping out of the tent, he caught a sight of a blue-haired Mage talking with a fiery red-haired Warrior.

The Mage turned, and smiled at him. "Tezuka."

"_Oniisan! There you are! I think everybody's here, let's start the meeting!"_

"Yukimura." He nodded an acknowledgment. "Have all the users logged in?"

"That's what Eiji said," Yukimura glanced at the Warrior standing beside him. The Warrior nodded energetically. "All but one," he said. "Sanada's user hasn't logged in yet."

"His user hasn't been online for nearly two months." Yukimura mumbled absent-mindedly, a worried crease marring his beautiful face. "If this keeps up for another month, Sanada would automatically be deleted."

Eiji patted the Mage's arm. "Don't worry! We'll find a way!"

"_Alright, let's start the meeting!"_ Tezuka spoke the words his user typed. The whole clan stopped whatever it was they were doing, and slowly made a huge circle to hold the clan's meeting.

Eyeing the whole clan he led, Tezuka noticed that his clan had grown bigger since the last time they held a meeting. Sitting around him were the clan's Knights: Atobe, Saeki, Shiraishi, and himself. Over in another corner were the Clerics: Kaidou, Ann, Oshitari, and Sakuno. Their Warriors sat close by: Echizen, Eiji, Gakuto, and Chitose. Next to them were the Mages: Yukimura, Oishi, and Inui. The Clowns were over on the furthest corner: Jirou and Gakuto, exactly next to the Crastmen: Momo and Taka.

Out of the corner of his eyes, Tezuka spotted their last Knight, Sanada, sitting quietly behind Yukimura. The high level Knight never stand far from Yukimura when his user was offline.

The meeting went on—everybody traded items and worthy information. Some of them were important, as they had the possibility to lead them closer to their ultimate quest: the unknown item 'Legendary'.

The meeting ended, and some of them promptly teleported to other areas to hunt. Oishi strode towards Tezuka, smiling and said, "My user has logged off. Are you planning on going to hunt in another area, too, Tezuka?"

Tezuka was about to answer, but just then, Yukimura approached them. Cheerily, the blue-haired Mage spoke, _"Oniisan, I'm going to hunt at the Mountain of the Dead. Are you coming?"_

"_No."_ Tezuka replied automatically. _"I'm going to hunt at the Entrance of Hell."_

He watched Yukimura gave a nod and strode away before turning back to Oishi. "Sorry."

"It's fine," the gentle Mage replied. "Eiji's user has logged off, too, anyway. See you later then."

Following his user's command, Tezuka walked to the teleporting point. It seemed that this time, too, his user wanted to hunt alone.

----o0oTezukaFujio0o----

Only a handful of players dared to hunt at the Entrance of Hell, Tezuka knew. He also realized that, aside of his own incredible skill as a Knight, his user was a great player who could control—he really disliked the word, to be honest—him and was able to push him to his strongest level. If not, Tezuka wouldn't be one of the highest level Knights in the world of Pangea.

But still, Cerberus was one of the highest level monsters in Pangea, too. To send him and face Cerberus alone—Tezuka wasn't sure whether his user was insane or over confident to do that. If only he wasn't being controlled, Tezuka would have summon for any help he could use.

In times like this, Tezuka wished he were an NPC.

A blow he received had decreased his life-point rapidly. Panting, Tezuka used up the last bottle of potion he had with him. He needed a way—any way—to restrain this monster's movement. For a humongous-sized monster, Cerberus moved very, very fast. If only he could restrain it, he could easily kill it.

But everything was up to his user—maybe he had to send a hint of what to do to his user after all.

"Watch out!!"

Tezuka missed a heartbeat as one of the Cerberus' heads narrowly missing his hips. The wind sent him flying, though, and he struck the huge rock behind him, knocking the air out of him. Briefly he wondered who warned him before the melodious voice exclaimed once again, this time shouting a spell.

"Thundara!!"

Surges of lightning struck the humongous creature, emitting a loud screeching noise. Tezuka blinked, his brain registering a little figure clad in white, flowing robe, standing a little far away from the screeching Cerberus.

Raising his magic staff once again, the figure shouted firmly, "Light Cage!"

Instantly, pillars of light appeared, surrounding the Cerberus, trapping and effectively restraining its movements. Tezuka watched in awe—that magic was one of the high level spells, and even Yukimura, the famous high-leveled Mage in Pangea, admitted that he was still learning it.

A Mage, Tezuka thought. A high-leveled one.

Cerberus screeched, thrashing violently, trying to escape the cage, and the Mage gritted his teeth, obviously trying to keep the power of the cage. Taking a second to straighten himself up, Tezuka launched himself forward and charged. He could feel powers building inside him—and then, there was it.

The Combo command.

Running past the light pillars, Tezuka did a double jump and aimed for the creature's head. He slashed with his double-blade twice and ended it with a quick, deep thrust, stabbing right on where the weak point of the Cerberus was.

An earsplitting growl echoed, and the creature vanished into thin air, leaving only small sparks and crystals Tezuka's body automatically absorbed. He closed his eyes as a stream of new data surged through his whole being.

**_exp. point: +250_**

**_items:-potion_**

**_-miracle potion_**

**_-cerberus pendant_**

**_-5000 gondwana_**

"That was close," a melodious voice made Tezuka open his hazel eyes to meet a pair of gleaming, dancing, cerulean ones. "Thank you for finishing it off. I wouldn't have been able to hold that cage for long."

Tezuka stared at the Mage before him, taking in everything he saw. The Mage was shorter than him, with long, honey brown hair tied neatly on his back, hanging gracefully. His body was slender, bordering on feminine, much like Yukimura was, but less fragile-looking. His face lit up with a warm, bright smile, cerulean eyes gleaming in gratitude.

"_Likewise,"_ he replied automatically. _"Thank you for helping me."_

"Oh, that's fine, really," the Mage chuckled. "I should go now. I'm in a rush. Thank you again,"

"_Who are you?"_ Tezuka blurted out—and was surprised that he actually meant it, not only what his user had typed.

Smiling brightly, the Mage raised his robe and made a sweeping motion.

"Name's Fuji! See ya!"

The lithe figure disappeared.

----o0oTezukaFujio0o----

"Congrats for killing the Cerberus, Buchou!" Momo grinned widely, raising his drink. "A toast for Buchou!"

The whole clan cheered, feasting and cheering for Tezuka's success on beating Cerberus and earning one of the God's Item—Cerberus Pendant—that they all believe would lead them a step closer to 'Legendary'.

Sanada and Yukimura approached him as the party went on. Smiling, the blue-haired Mage congratulated Tezuka for his victory. "Your user did a quite well job, ne?"

"Well.." Tezuka paused to ponder a bit. "Not quite. I was helped."

"Ore-sama don't believe this." Haughtily, Atobe strode towards them, a regal air surrounding the Knight. "Ore-sama believe you would not betray your clan by partying with anyone outside the clan, Tezuka?"

"I cannot do anything against my user's command," Tezuka answered somewhat sharply. "But to answer your question, no. I hunted alone today. The Mage appeared out of thin air."

Sanada fixed him a look. "A Mage." He repeated. "An unknown Mage helped you."

Tezuka nodded a confirmation. Yukimura exchanged a wondering look with Sanada, while Atobe added thoughtfully, "A powerful one, surely? Defeating Cerberus.."

"He used the Light Cage spell."

Yukimura's smile disappeared. His eyes immediately narrowed. "Did you see his username?"

Tezuka fell silent for a moment, contemplating if he should tell his comrades about what—or who—he thought the Mage was.

Three pairs of different-colored eyes stared at him intently.

"He said his name was Fuji." Tezuka told them at last. "And for some reasons, I am sure he was an NPC."

----o0oTezukaFujio0o----

He didn't expect to meet Fuji again. Well, at least not in the marketplace, nearly a month after their first encounter.

His user hadn't logged in yet that time—the human was usually late. So Tezuka decided to stroll down the marketplace to see some new items the merchants had, while waiting for his user. It was then he spotted the familiar lithe figure clad in white robe with light brown hair standing before a merchant's stall.

Tezuka briefly wondered if he should greet the Mage. After all, they had only met once and Fuji might not remember him. His curiosity of Fuji's identity finally won in the end, though, so he approached the Mage.

"Fuji."

The light brown-haired Mage whirled around—cerulean met hazel—and, face lit up in recognition, Fuji beamed up a bright, "You..! Tezuka, aren't you?"

Inclining his head, Tezuka turned to see what Fuji had been looking at the merchant's stall in great interest—a clear blue crystal. Fuji followed his eyes and said lightly, "I was looking at this. See? It's Healing Crystal."

Tezuka gave him a questioning look.

"Well, Mages are only capable of healing themselves, not other players. But this crystal would allow us to heal anybody else. I want one, but…" for a second, Fuji looked sheepish.

"You're an NPC." And you're not programmed to get money from battles, Tezuka added silently. "So you have no money."

A subtle, unsettling frown marred the beautiful face. "You're quite blatant, huh?" He humph-ed, crossing his arms in an almost sulky manner—a sign that Tezuka had offended him.

Realizing his mistake, Tezuka quickly apologized.

A small smile was regarded to him. "Saa.. it's fine. I have to say, I'm quite amazed you noticed that I'm an NPC. We've only had a brief meeting before, after all," cerulean orbs gleamed. "You're a keen observer, Tezuka Kunimitsu."

"Thank you," came the curt reply. "Though I'd want to know why an NPC helped a Knight."

Fuji grinned. "I'm a special programmed NPC."

Tezuka turned to examine the crystal Fuji wanted. Now that he thought of it, he remembered Yukimura's user told his about a new item he'd bought that'd allow him to heal other players. It wasn't that expensive, the blue-haired Mage had said, because not many people seemed to need it. Healing was what the Clerics were for, and there would always be at least a Cleric in a party.

"Do you really want it?"

Fuji blinked. "The Healing Crystal? Yeah, why?"

"Then I'll buy this for you." Tezuka tossed some Gondwanas to the merchant sellng the item, and took the blue crystal. He grabbed Fuji's hand, ignoring his surprised, indignant squeak, and thrust the item into the Mage's grasp. Fuji's mouth fell open.

"Wha.. Tezuka! I can't.."

"Consider it a thank you gift." Tezuka replied stubbornly. "You saved my life that time."

"But the money.. wouldn't your user.."

"He had too much, he wouldn't notice."

A stream of new data suddenly surged into his whole being. Hazel eyes closed automatically, reading every data.

**_username: tezuka_kunimitsu_**

**_password: ********_**

**_-logging in-_**

Opening his eyes, Tezuka spoke hurriedly, "My user is logging in. I have to go."

Fuji's face changed for the slightest. "I'll see you again?"

Feeling like he could lose himself in those incredible blue orbs fixed at him, Tezuka could only nodded and—

**_-logged in-_**

Fuji watched as the figure before him dissolved into particles of light. A smile blossomed beautifully on his lips as he clasped the crystal in his hand. Staring at the new item for a few second, he took a breath and brought it before his temple.

Instantly, the crystal shone with a soft, bluish light, and as Fuji closed his eyes, a strange symbol suddenly formed on his temple and glimmered brightly. The crystal slowly turned into a marble-sized, blue orb of energy, and slowly dissolved as the symbol on the Mage's temple absorbed the energy.

When the orb completely disappeared, Fuji opened his cerulean eyes—hazy for several seconds while new streams of data went into him.

**_new item: healing crystal_**

**_evolving skill: healing spell_**

**_discovered skill: data reform_**

Blue eyes cleared, and Fuji inhaled deeply.

"Is he… the one?"

-----o0oTezukaFujio0o-----

_My user had logged in._

Tezuka found himself in his tent—exactly the place where his user had logged off yesterday night. Automatically, his body moved, and less than two seconds, he was outside—and met face to face with Yukimura.

The Mage gave him a smile as he spoke, _"We're going there in a party, ne, Oniisan?_"

Tezuka blinked, surprised, but before he knew it, he had replied, _"Aa. Just five at most. If Oshitari is online, put him in. That area is quite dangerous, we'll need our clan's best Cleric."_

_"Fine, fine,"_ Yukimura airily answered and turned around. As he moved away, he told Tezuka, "I think we're going to the Cursed Forest Area."

Tezuka nodded. The area was a maze-like forest that filled with monsters. A good place to hunt, but the risk was you could never get back to the teleport portal if you couldn't find a way out of the maze of trees.

-----o0oTezukaFujio0o-----

_"Probably this is what Amazon like," _Oshitari remarked dryly as they kept walking, occasionally killing low-leveled monsters standing on their way. _"It seems like there's no way out of here."_

_"That sounds really pessimistic, Oshitari,"_ Atobe replied automatically. He added shortly, "These users starting to bore Ore-sama."

"We've been walking in circles. Mada mada da ne…" Echizen grumbled. "We would've found a way out if only they weren't controlling us—_do you think we'd be stuck here?_" the Warrior scowled when those words were forced out of his mouth. "We won't dammit," he swore.

Yukimura gave him a slight smile. "Don't fight it, Echizen."

Another round of walking in circles—Tezuka realized it had been an hour since they had started exploring this area. He was about to send a hint to his user about where the portal was when all of a sudden, loud cracks of thunder were heard, and lightning rushed down to the ground—not too far from where they stood.

Yukimura—feeling the powerful magic of the spell—was thankful that his user quickly ordered him to go to that magic direction. He rushed forward first, followed by the rest of the party. Briefly, Tezuka wondered why the magic felt familiar.

"Blizzarda!!"

This time, as all of them burst out into a clearing, a huge icestorm rushed past them, charging towards a gigantic anaconda with a pair of wings on its back—Anacandria.

The creature howled and lunge forward to the spellcaster—and Tezuka's eyes widened by a mere fraction.

The flowing white robe… the honey-colored hair…those cerulean eyes…

The Mage ducked easily from the monster's attack and did a marvelous double jump onto a tree as he brought his magic staff and shouted, "Light Blades!"

Countless of sharp blade-shaped lights charged down so fast—so fast no one even realized what had happened—and embedded themselves all over the creature's long and humongous body. Letting a long, painful hiss, the snake-like creature thrashed violently for a moment, before finally laid limp and vanished into glimmering particles of light, leaving small crystals, money, and several items on the ground.

Yukimura shook in anticipation as a curious smile formed on his physiognomy.

The honey-haired Mage jumped down and landed on the ground gracefully. He examined the items left by the monster and shrugged in dismissal. That was when he finally turned to the newcomers—as if just realizing that they were here—and blue eyes instantly shone in delight.

"Tezuka!" He smiled, acknowledging the stoic Knight. "It's your party, isn't it? Would you want these extras?" he gestured to the crystals and items around him. "I can't really use them for myself, so.."

"Fuji." Tezuka nodded at him. It seemed that his user was a little weary of the mysterious Mage, because no command came, but then—_"Very well, if you insist."_

The five of them stepped forward, letting their body absorbed countless crystals and items. Tezuka let his other party members took al the items—apparently, his user didn't think he'd need them.

_"You are…?"_ Tezuka heard Yukimura asked and he turned to see the two Mages facing each other.

"Fuji Shuusuke." The honey-haired Mage replied, eyes open in anticipation and curiosity. He could feel powers emanating from every inch of Yukimura's figure. "I'm an NPC."

"Interesting." Atobe commented, curiosity crept into his voice. _"And your program allows you to hunt?"_

"I am a special-programmed one," Fuji added in a secretive tone, and somehow, Tezuka got a feeling that the Mage didn't like talking about himself when they were all controlled by their users.

Fortunately, Yukimura's user seemed to be very interested in the NPC. _"If you're allowed to hunt, surely you're allowed to join a clan?"_

_"Yukimura?" _Tezuka found himself speak in a questioning tone. Yukimura turned, smile unwavering. _"He'd be a great asset for our clan, Oniisan. Besides, I think he wouldn't mind teaching me a few magic tricks,"_ he paused, and glancing at Fuji, he added, "Not only my user, I myself am very curious about you."

Tezuka suppressed a smile he didn't know—or realize—coming. He frowned. That was weird. His program was supposed to be stoic… maybe Fuji's smile was some kind of contagious virus program?

_"Be it, then,"_ the bespectacled Knight spoke. "Would you join our clan, Fuji?" he added, for his user didn't bother to actually ask.

Cerulean eyes stared at his hazel ones for a few moments—and Tezuka could feel something inside him stir.

"That would be my utmost pleasure."

-----o0oTezukaFujio0o-----

Fuji's arrival at the clan camp was a bit of an event. Many users—even Ann and Sakuno's—were interested and curious about him. Some didn't believe he was an NPC, and some even thought briefly if Fuji would lead them a step closer to the 'Legendary'.

The camp's atmosphere grew warmer as the users finally logged out one by one. More questions were thrown to the blue-eyed Mage. It ranged from Inui's evil-toned "Would you care to try my newest..ah, should I say… magic concoction?" to Ann's little flirty question of "Do you think your program allows you to date?"

After his user had logged off, Tezuka conveniently sat close to the honey-haired Mage and listened to he conversation Fuji was engaged in. He reasoned that, since he was the one who knew Fuji more than anybody else in the camp, he was responsible of the Mage.

Well, that, and a whole another reason.

For some reasons, every time Fuji's gaze caught his, he could feel something inside him stir—deliberately at first, then grew rapid. It was almost, almost like the sense of anticipation when he was about to face an enemy he knew was dangerous. Not only that, there was something he couldn't describe in his program—like something in him clicked whenever Fuji threw him a smile, or a knowing glance. And the strangest thing was, he felt like he could understand what was in Fuji's mind even without a Mage telling him anything.

"You said earlier that.. you're a special kind of NPC, didn't you?" Atobe threw a question, flicking his bangs aside. "What differs you from other NPCs?"

Subtly, Fuji inched closer to Tezuka. "Saa… I am programmed to do a certain quest." He answered mysteriously. "Just like you all looking for the 'Legendary', I am also looking for something."

"What is that something, nya?" Eiji piped in curiously.

Tezuka thought he saw Fuji's smile faltered. The Mage looked thoughtful as he tapped his chin with his finger. "Saa…to be honest…I have absolutely no idea."

Everyone blinked in puzzlement. Ann curiously chirped, "If you don't even know what it is, how do you know how you're going to find it?"

"I will know when I find it," Fuji grinned. "I can't explain it well, but I think I can feel where it is. Whether it's far or close." He turned to Tezuka and stared at him deeply. "I know that much. In fact…"

"You think you probably have found what you're looking for." Tezuka finished for him. When a bright smile appeared on Fuji's face, he knew he was right. "You're sharp," Fuji commented lightly. There was a slightly excited tone in his voice now. "Yes, I think I might have found it. The only thing I have to do now is to obtain it."

There was a continuous mumble and furious scribbling—Inui, no doubt.

"Tezuka."

The Knight turned at the call—and so did everybody—to see Yukimura. The usually calm and collected Mage looked shaken and somewhat panicked—and an alarm instantly went off in Tezuka's head.

"What is it?" he raised to his feet. Yukimura's lips thinned. He turned arouned, and beckoned everyone to follow him.

"It's Sanada." The blue-haired Mage's voice faltered.

-----o0oTezukaFujio0o-----

It had been exactly three months since the last time Sanada's user logged in, and as the rule of Pangea clearly stated, his program would be deleted.

Still with the expressionless face, the Knight sat under a tree—calm and composed, as he watched Yukimura gathered the rest of the clan around him.

For what, he thought, the Mage did that? They were only programs—made only to be controlled. The moved and did things as their programs dictated, and they could never fight it. Yukimura himself said so. Then why did the Mage do this?

Farewell? They were programs—what would a farewell mean? Once a program was deleted, that was it. Done and gone. Meaningless.

He stared at his own hands. They were slowly disappearing—growing transparent as the slowly dissolved into nothing. He could already see through them.

"Sanada."

He looked up to see Yukimura kneeling before him. The blue-haired Mage's voice sounded restrained, like something was choking him. Something unreadable shone in his eyes, and Sanada could not stop himself from raising one transparent hand and cupped Yukimura's face.

His eyes softened as Yukimura closed his eyes and leaned in to the touch.

"Why are you so sad?"

"I'm going to lose you."

"Once I'm deleted, you wouldn't even remember me."

"The more reason to be sad."

"Why?"

"I don't want to…" Yukimura's voice faltered, his left hand raised up to cover Sanada's transparent one. "…forget…" he breathed out.

Tezuka watched expressionlessly, but his hazel eyes were hard. If he could do anything, he would've done it. Sanada was one of Pangea's highest level Knights—Tezuka's user had picked the clan members carefully—and it was such a shame to lose Sanada like this.

That… and Sanada had been one of his loyal advisors—aside from Atobe, Oshitari, Chitose, and Oishi. Well, most loyal to Yukimura, if not him.

The figure standing next to him moved forward, and Tezuka acted almost automatically—grabbing the figure's hand to stop him from disturbing Yukimura and Sanada's last moments—before he blinked and realized that it was Fuji.

The honey-haired Mage turned to him—and Tezuka's gaze met his.

Almost in wonder and astonishment, Tezuka let the hand in his go.

_Fuji could do something._

_He could save Sanada._

Tezuka knew that the moment their eyes met.

Firmly, Fuji strode to kneel next to Yukimura. Placing a gentle hand on Yukimura's shoulder, he spoke softly, "Mind if I help?"

A pair of dark eyes turned to him, a spark of hope shone in them. You can? They asked.

"If you lend me your energy, I can save the Knight." Fuji nodded at Sanada.

A subtle scowl appeared on Sanada's now growing transparent face. "I don't need to be saved." He cut in sharply. "I don't need your pity. Not from a newcomer."

"Sanada." Yukimura turned back to him, voice gaining an edge of warning. It was all it took to silence the taller man. Sighing subtly, Yukimura inclined his head.

"Please do."

Tezuka watched in astonishement as Fuji slowly settled into a more comfortable position. Asking Yukimura to relax, he then turned his head to where Tezuka was, locking eyes with the clan's leader.

Tezuka nodded.

Fuji regarded him a smile, turning back his attention to the task at hand. He told Yukimura to hold hands with him and Sanada, and to focus on Sanada's program. Yukimura only nodded. Then, closing his eyes, the Mage chanted short, unknown words, and when he opened his eyes, cerulean orbs if in a trance, Fuji murmured, "**Data Reform, proceed**."

Suddenly, a brilliant light emitted from their joined hands, sparkling with warmth and slowly enveloping the three of them. Its intensity increased, shining almost blindingly and everyone had to shield their eyes.

"Tezuka!" Oishi's worried voice called him. "Is this really okay?"

Clenching his hand, Tezuka ignored the impulse to run forwards and interfere. He trusted Fuji, and he knew that Fuji knew what he was doing. He could only hope...that the three of them—that Fuji—would be okay and all would be well.

"Nya, Tezuka!" a whine—Eiji, Tezuka knew. "Shouldn't we stop them?"

Taking a deep breath, Tezuka ordered his clan members to shut up and unblinkingly at the light enveloping the three figures under the tree, he closed his eyes and quietly asked Oshitari and Kaidou to prepare themselves.

The two Clerics voiced out a confused "Why?"

Tezuka recalled the gaze Fuji threw him ust before proceeding with whatever he was doing now. "Fuji asked for two Clerics. Yukimura would probably need to be healed after this."

Eventually, the blinding light slowly faded out, revealing Yukimura, Fuji, and Sanada.

A glowing, non-transparent Sanada.

With cerulean eyes glazed still, Fuji said tonelessly, "**Data reform, succeed**."

The light faded completely, and Yukimura slumped forward into Sanada's arms.

Fuji blinked and fell back, face pale.

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. In an instant, he was on Fuji's side, while yelling at Oshitari and Kaidou to start healing Yukimura. The two Clerics immediately moved, surrounding Yukimura and set to work.

Casting his eyes down to star at Fuji, Tezuka asked stoically, "You okay?"

"Yeah," Fuji answered cheerfully, albeit the exhaustion in his voice. "I'll be going into sleep-mode for the next 26 hours, then I'll be perfectly fine. Yukimura also would need 5 hours at least to recover."

Tezuka nodded, tightening his grip on the lithe Mage's shoulders. "One of our Clerics can heal you."

"Nah," Fuji shook his head. "My program is different. I don't think it's make any difference."

Tezuka caught the tired blue orbs. Wordlessly, they exchanged messages, and Fuji smiled.

"I changed your friend's program." The Mage paused. "He's an NPC now."

Hazel eyes widened only a fraction. Fuji shrugged. "It's the only way."

The clan's leader was silent for a moment, and then, he gently squeezed the lithe Mage's shoulders.

Fuji closed his eyes, smiled and nodded, acknowledging the thank you gesture. Then he leaned back on Tezuka, emitting a tired, but contented sigh, and snuggled a bit into Tezuka's arms.

Tezuka let him. Of course Fuji could sleep in his arms. If that was he wanted.

It wasn't like Tezuka minded, after all.

-----o0oTezukaFuji--partonefinitoo0o-----

-part one done!-

A/N: This is exhausting!!! Anyway, aiy-neesan, it's not what you hope to see, but please enjoy, ne? Once again, Happy Birthday! Thanks for everything!

Please keep in mind that I DON'T PLAY ONLINE GAMES, and, in order to write this fic, I have to ask for help of my friend who actually plays. The set of Pangea is basically a mixture based on these following games: Kingdom Hearts, Seal online, and .hack// series. Oh, if you hadn't figured out by this time, when the characters spoke their users' words, I italicized them. XD Umm.. I hope it wasn't too confusing. Of course, feel free to ask me about anything you found weird here. I really hope for constructive criticisms--you see, I'm not at all confident with how this turned out. I'd also very much appreciate it if someone would volunteer to beta this fic for me? XDD

Thank you for reading. What's left now is leaving your comments. Please, do leave a review! Constructive criticisms are much lufffffed!!! Keep the flames please, it's hot already… T-T


	2. Mammocalypso

Title: Will

Author: isumi'kivic'

Disclaimer: No ownie, no richie, don't sue~

A/N: Here comes the second chapter. My USB died on me again and I have to type this chapter twice, so I apologized if this chapter is a little too fast. I was crabby when I typed this..

Beta-ed by my lovely neesan, a1y_puff. Um… she did it real fast when she went sleepover at my house, so yeah, she's awesome. XD

Enjoy and drop a comment, ne..

Will, a Tennis no Oujisama fanfiction

Chapter II: Mammocalypso

In the world of Pangea, a huge rumour was spreading rapidly.

"Oniisan! Have you heard? They say that the moderators of Pangea are releasing a new episode, and it includes letting loose a dangerous NPC.."

"…to see which clan would be able to detroy it first. Yes, Rika, I know."

"Do you think Fuji might be.."

"Fuji appeared three months before the rumor started."

"So you don't think he's the NPC?"

"No. But I have a feeling that he's important. Just call it…"

"Mou, Oniisan, don't you say 'boys' intuition' again!"

"I'm logging in."

"You never listen to me, do you? What should our clan do, then? Id' rather we calm down and wait for how this would turn out. There's no point on hunting an NPC we don't even know what it looks like and…"

"Say that in the meeting tonight."

"Oh, alright. Geez… Oniisan…"

-----o0oTezukaFujio0o-----

Yukimura's suggestion for their clan to calm down and wait was vastly agreed. There was no point on hunting something they didn't have the slightest clue about. From the information they had gathered, it seemed that the NPC attacked on wherever a gathering occurred, so they were quite sure the NPC would come up to them first. The best strategy was to defend themselves, to attack blindly.

In order to protect each and every member of his clan, Tezuka's user had divided them into three parties. None of them were allowed to go alone—either to hunt or simply shop—and their base camp was not to be empty at all. At least one party must stay on guard in the camp, while the other two parties hunt or do whatever they wanted. If one of the parties was attacked by the NPC, the rest of the clan was to immediately teleport to the attacked party's location.

In his own party—Tezuka was the leader, of course—was Shiraishi, Echizen, Kaidoh, and of course, Fuji, because the exceptional Mage had insisted, and not even Tezuka's user could do anything about it. Tezuka had to suppress a smile at the gleeful look on Fuji's face when he was put into the party.

He did realize that his user had warmed up to the powerful Mage. Before, it seemed like his user was a bit wary of Fuji—causing Tezuka to stay away a little from the Mage when his user was online. Maybe, Tezuka thought, his user had warmed up because of Fuji's powerful magic and high skill. Maybe it was because Fuji often gave important information—for the Mage claimed that he was slightly connected to the main server and he could 'spy' a little on the moderators because of that—that often useful. Or maybe because Fuji had been a great help to the clan—they had been able to collect another three of the God's Items since Fuji arrived, not to mention that his information and skill were a huge help to the clan.

Or maybe, it was because Fuji was Fuji, who could easily sneak into someone's life without even the person noticing it. Fuji, who could easily fall into any rhythm there was. So subtle, so flexible, alluring in his own ways. Playful and sharp, drawing people around him, and yet warning them not to play too far with him.

It was after the gathering that night that Fuji approached Tezuka and told him he had a bit of information he'd just found about the dangerous NPC.

"Somehow, some of my programs connected with its programs," Fuji explained quietly. "This enables me to know what kind of NPC it is, and what are his abilities. Although it's not even close to enough for me to predict its movement…"

"What kind of NPC is it?" Tezuka cut him off almost automatically.

Fuji threw him an understanding smile. "Well, have you ever heard of a Mammocalypso?"

Tezuka said nothing—a sign that he knew none whatsoever about what Fuji was talking about.

The Mage chuckled. "Well, basically it shaped like a mammoth. You'd want to be very careful of his tusks, though. It spreads virus that could delete your program in a mere twenty-four hours if you got even the tiniest touch of them."

Tezuka frowned. He didn't like how it sounded.

"Anyway, we'd better anticipate things. We have to be ready. I suggest we start collecting potions, elixirs—any healing items that would help the Clerics would come in handy." Fuji added grimly. "I—we have no idea when it's going to attack us."

----o0oTezukaFujio0o----

If only, if only Fuji was able to predict when exactly the Mammocalypso would attack them, they'd be more than ready.

Even though precaution steps had been taken, and every member was not to be careless, and a sense of anticipation was hanging thickly on the air, they were surprised nonetheless when Chitose spotted a gigantic elephant-looking beast charged blindly towards their camp.

Emitting a loud roar, it rushed head-on into the camp.

"Stay out of its way!" Tezuka bellowed from where he stood—fighting stance—in front of a tent. Close by, Fuji stood, alerted, blue eyes narrowed in anticipation.

"Everyone, make a loose circle and close him in! Pay attention to its tusks! Clerics, stay away and keep alert!" again, Tezuka commanded. Deep down, he was thankful his user was a fine tactician.

The Mammocalypso wildly struck a tree and swung around, its tusks cutting dozens of tree down, throwing around big branches and logs. The members of the clan scattered around, ducking away from the wildly flying objects thrown towards them.

"We can't even get close!" Gakuto shrieked as he did a marvelous flip and demonstrated a cool acrobatic move to deflect a huge branch thrown at him. "How are we supposed to close him in?"

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. Taking in his surrounding, considering their camp's location… he did a quick calculation. Yes, maybe they'd be able to do that.

"Fuji!" he yelled. "You and the other Mages... can you restrain its movement?"

Fuji flashed his gaze at Tezuka—eyes momentarily met, and realization dawned on Fuji. That was right! The meadow next to the campsite… he quickly nodded. "I can't do it alone, but if Yukimura, Inui and Oishi joined me, we might be able to make the Holy Cage magic circle and restrain that creature."

"That is possible," Inui murmured thoughtfully. "If only the rest of the members could steer it away from our camp and into the meadow, the Mages could set a trap there.."

"Alright, everybody heard that? Send a hint of what to do to our users!" Yukimura shouted a command immediately. He closed his eyes, and as soon as he sent the hint to his user, he let his legs automatically brought him away from the camp, towards the meadow. Close by, Fuji, Inui and Oishi followed suit.

"There's an 85% chance of this succeeding, and there is 75% chance this challenge would lead us closer to the 'Legendary'." Inui calculated, glasses glinting in nearly mad excitement.

Fuji smiled. "Let's split up then," he said, "Four Mages should be enough. As we all know, the Holy Cage magic circle consists of eight different points. Each of us would have to draw and activate two points at the same time. At the rate of your skill, I think it would be no problem at all."

They split up. The Holy Cage magic needed a magic circle that required eight different points drawn in it. Each point was a small magic circle that differed one from another. Those eight points must be activated together. With their skill, Fuji calculated that each one of them should be able to handle at most three points, so he was quite optimistic they could pull this off.

A roar reverberated into the meadow, and Fuji's head snapped up.

"It's here!"

Sure enough, from afar, their clan's members scattered everywhere, running into the meadow while luring the beast in, too. The creature roared, blindly trying to strike everything within its reach.

"Stay away from its tusks!" Tezuka's voicethundered as he attacked the creature to catch his attention. He jumped back a little further to avoid its madly swinging tusks. Landing close by Inui, he commended, "Yukimura!" as the creature stepped into the trap…

"Activate!" Yukimura shouted, and simultaneously, the four Mages activated the eight points of Holy Cage circle. A blinding light flashed, and the creature stopped dead on it tracks, as if numerous invisible chains were restraining it.

Emitting a loud roar, it tried to break free. Feeling the pressure of maintaining the cage increased, Fuji gritted his teeth.

"Finish it!" Oishi yelled.

Everything happened in a blur.

Tezuka was just about to charge forward when suddenly Yukimura yelped in surprise as the Mammocalypso's left hind foot stomped. It caused the ground to shake wildly, and Tezuka's concentration broke as he tried to steady himself—No! Activate the circle back, now!" and "It's breaking away!" drifted around him—and when his head snapped up, his eyes widened in horror.

The creature was charging straight to where Fuji stood.

"Fuji!" he wanted to move—wanted to move so badly—but he couldn't because his user wasn't ordering him to, and he could only watch, wide-eyed, voice stuck in his throat, and Fuji's ever-smiling face contorted into shock and fear and panic as the creature's tusks closed their distance…

Something—or someone—struck Fuji from his side, out of the creature's way.

"Sanada!" Oishi exclaimed in relief.

The NPC Knight lay on the ground, his arms gripping Fuji's shoulder to support the seemingly shaken Mage. The Mammocalypso turned around and once again rushed forward, but by then, the rest or the Mage was ready as Yukimura commanded, "Activate!"

Another deafening roar echoed, and Tezuka found himself charging forward, aiming for the kill. He aimed straight to where the creature's weak point was, feeling the power building up inside him—dimly, he registered the sight of his friends closing in together to attack the beast, and—

Double slash, a deep thrust on its head—

And the foul beast gave an earsplitting growl before vanishing into pretty little sparks.

Closing his eyes automatically, Tezuka's body absorbed the little crystals and items scattered around him. A new stream of information surged into him.

Exp. Point: +999

Items Acquired: -Sword of God

-Armor of Dream

-50.000 Gondwanas.

"Good job, everyone!" Tezuka found himself saying once he opened his eyes. "We acquired another God's Items; The Sword of God!"

"We're getting closer to the 'Legendary'!" he heard Gakuto exclaimed. "Let's all celebrate!"

Tezuka wanted nothing of that sort, though. He looked around, trying to find a glimpse of a certain honey-haired Mage, but he failed. Not a single trace of Fuji—

--or Sanada, he realized in surprise. That was right. Sanada saved Fuji, so Fuji must be with him now. And the only person who knew where Sanada was must be…

"Oniisan! Great job!" hearing the familiar voice, he whirled around to see Yukimura striding towards him in firm steps. His grim expression betrayed the cheerful words his user had typed. He stared at Tezuka for a moment as Tezuka's user gave a reply.

"Sanada's with him." Yukimura said, referring to Fuji. "Apparently that beast's tusk grazed Fuji's upper arm."

Tezuka's eyes widened by a fraction. "Where are they?"

Yukimura shook his head. "Not now. Sanada said he'd send me a message once our users are off. I think he brought Fuji back to the camp."

If he wasn't programmed to be a stoic character, Tezuka was sure he'd have been biting his lips since Yukimura started explaining.

-----o0oTezukaFujio0o-----

Yukimura's brows furrowed in concentration. His hands hovered above a white tunic-clad chest, glowing green with healing energy as the silver crystal on his neck glowed brightly. Slowly, the light dimmed, and the green glow vanished from the blue-haired Mage.

He tilted his head slightly upwards to see Sanada standing next to him. Their eyes met, and Sanada nodded. Turning around, he went out of the tent they were in, leaving Yukimura alone with the figure lying on the blankets before him.

Once again, the Mage concentrated, and at once, his hands glowed bright green again. The Healing Crystal hanging on his neck also shone. For several moments, Yukimura concentrated, but again, the light dimmed and the vanished.

"How is he?"

Yukimura turned, a little surprised from the disturbance, but a knowing smile settled on his face when he saw the intruder. Standing close by was the leader of the clan—expression stoic as usual.

"I'm not sure," Yukimura replied, shifting so Tezuka could have a look on the unconscious figure in front of them. "I think I've already healed some of his programs that were contaminated by the Mammocalypso's virus, but I can't reach most of his programs. There's something weird about his programs—like they were locked and protected, so I can't reach them."

Tezuka's eyes narrowed. "And?"

Yukimura was about to answer when Sanada came in Oshitari and Kaidoh trailing behind him with curiosity etched in their faces. Smiling, Yukimura nodded to them.

Oshitari's eyes took in the frail figure lying on the blankets. "Is he okay?"

"Why don't you try your best to heal him yourself?" the blue-haired Mage scooted away to make room for Oshitari.

The bespectacled Cleric sat down next to Yukimura, putting his hands on Fuji's chest and closed his eyes. A moment later, his hands glowed golden, and the light enveloped Fuji's whole figure. After several moments, though, it dimmed and went out.

Oshitari opened his eyes, and raised one fine eyebrow. "How interesting," he murmured. "Kaidoh, would you like to try?"

Hissing a reply, Kaidoh took Oshitari's place and did the exact thing the blue-haired Cleric had done a moment ago. A warm, bright yellow light enveloped Fuji for several seconds, before shimmering and vanished altogether.

Looking puzzled, Kaidou muttered, "His programs deny us."

"And my programs couldn't identify some of his programs." Oshitari added. "It's strange. Gakuto found an infected NPC dog just yesterday, and I was able to clear all the virus away easily."

"Is it because he's a special-programmed NPC?" Sanada suggested.

"That's probably the case," Oshitari agreed. "Although we could heal some of his data, but Fuji's most important data are denying our intervention. And for some reason, he'd gone into sleep-mode. We can't reach most of his programs, so we can't wake him up."

"My theory is that Fuji protected his most important data andprograms from the virus by going into sleep-mode." Yukimura said thoughtfully. "After all, he's an NPC. He must have been designated to have a special self-defense. Maybe as we speak..." the Mage gestured to the unconscious Mage. "He's fighting the virus by himself."

"There's nothing we can do about it," Oshitari nodded.

Tezuka let his eyes fixed to the sleeping Mage. He gazed at his friend somewhat fondly, restraining the urge to call his friend. He looked so peaceful, Tezuka thought. The closed-eyes, the loose expression, the slightly parted lips—Fuji looked like a perfect angel that for a second, Tezuka needed to remind himself that his friend was a powerful Mage.

"Tezuka," Yukimura's voice roused him from his thought, and he looked up to see the rest of them had stood, about to leave the tent. "We'll be outside."

Tezuka didn't bother to reply—merely gave a slight nod. He turned back to Fuji. Closing his eyes, he let the earlier scene rushed into his mind—watching it again and again.

If only he could move that time—if only he weren't controlled by his damn user that time—the foul creature would've been destroyed before it could even try to escape the Holy Cage. If only he weren't controlled, Tezuka would've leapt forward to attack the beast before it could reach where Fuji was and drove his attention somewhere else—somewhere else that wasn't Fuji.

If only he weren't controlled…

If only he were an NPC…

Fuji wouldn't be injured.

Letting out a soft sigh, Tezuka bowed his head. His hands tentatively reached for Fuji's pale one, and clasped it tightly. Suddenly feeling unbelievably tired, he closed his eyes. This way, even if he was asleep, he would feel it if Fuji started to disappear.

A feeling of dread settled in his stomach suddenly, and Tezuka inwardly prayed that whoever designed Fuji's programs was smart enough, so Fuji would survive and wake up… to once again gazed at him warmly with his captivating blue orbs and smiled that real smile of his.

With that, Tezuka slipped into his own sleep-mode.

-----o0oend chaptero0o-----

A/N: That was…bad.. ne? Gomen.. TT-TT

Note to neesan: The word 'vastly' was suggested by my Creative Writing Class teacher I chat with—does it still sound awkward? (cuz I think it does…TT-TT)


End file.
